


Greetings and Swords

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homophobia, Multi, One Sided Love, Percabeth af, end me, i have no life so I made this, mature for cussing and other adults stuff, please forgive me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth just moved to Sherwood Ohio. Her school in San Francisco had a gas leak and she was expelled from all the others. She had a few relatives on her step-mother’s side that lived in Sherwood, so she decided to drop by and finish her senior year there.Her new school, Westerburg High, seemed like a normal high school. She would be with Percy because he had the chance to come over, so she didn’t expect anything too bad except for a few monsters here or there-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my classmate Giselle-](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+classmate+Giselle-).



> This is what happens when my sister gives me story ideas. Update schedules are not my thing so random uploads are guaranteed. Please end me-

 

Annabeth walked into the school with Percy at her side. He was looking a bit overprotective but she was fine with it.

They went to a few classes, Annabeth helping Percy with his work since it was a bit too much on him.

It was finally lunch, Percy led Annabeth to an empty table, it was near the corner.

“How am I going to survive this school year?” Percy asked, without hope.

“You’ve survived the underworld, I’m sure you can survive high school,” Annabeth reassured him. “Anyway, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Suddenly almost one quarter of the school got up and went to the doorway with empty lunch trays. They stood in two lines around it then held up their lunch trays to form an arch.

Annabeth thought they were practicing for something before she saw someone walking into the arch from the doorway. It was a girl. She was wearing full yellow, except for a thin black belt around her waist.

The girl looked at everything like she owned the place before walking over to sit at an empty table that looked as if no one dared sit there.

Then another girl walked through. She was wearing full green except for a black skirt which seemed a bit too short. She looked at someone who was in her way and they immediately moved. She went to sit next to the first girl, a bit to close, Annabeth noticed.

Then another girl walked out, the tallest of them all. She was wearing full red, except for her grey skirt. They started taking down their lunch trays as she progressed, very neatly as if they didn’t want to dissapoint her. She looked through the cafeteria with a face of beauty and a look disgust as she saw everyone, the same as yesterday.

The red-clad girl went to sit with the other two. The rest of the student body stared at them with awe and jealousy.

Annabeth studied them before talking. “Apparently they’re the populars here-“

“Yeah, let’s try to stay away from them.” Percy warned.

“Right, better safe than sorry!” Annabeth said as she noticed a boy in a black trench coat come over and sit next to them.

He seemed depressed. His posture wasn’t straight and his face was dark and gloomy.

“Greetings and salutations!” The boy exclaimed. “You two must be new here”

“Yeah, we are-“ Annabeth replied, seeing that at least he talked happier than he looked.

Percy looked at him as if he was scanning the boy for any problems or danger. Annabeth loved him for that.

“The name’s Jason Dean” The boy explained. “J.D. is what most people call me-“

“Annabeth Chase,” she told J.D.

“Percy Jackson” Percy looked at J.D. skeptically.

“I have to go, see you two later” Annabeth waved before walking off to the girl’s restroom. She turned back for a second to see Percy warning Jason about not hurting Annabeth.

“Grow up Heather: Bulimia is so 87’” She heard someone say inside the stall next to her.

“Heather’s right. Maybe you should see a doctor Heather.”

If Annabeth heard correctly, all three of these girls were named Heather. She peeked through the crack in her stall to see the red and yellow clad girls fixing their makeup while talking to the other girl, presumably the green dressed one.

“Yeah Heather, maybe I should”

Then she heard the door open, heels clapping on the floor.

“Oh Heather and Heather,” There was a puking noise. “And Heather..”

Annabeth recognized the voice as Ms. Fleming.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell with all the vomiting,” The teacher said. “You’re late for class.”

Crap. The bell sounded? She didn’t realize but stayed in the stall in hopes to not be noticed.

“Heather wasn’t feeling well, were helping her.”

“Not without a hall pass you’re not!” Ms. Fleming threatened. “Weeks detention-“

Then the stall door on her right burst open and a girl with shoulder length hair and stuffy clothes came out.

“Actually Ms. Fleming, we’re all out on a hall pass” the girl said. “Year book committee..”

The teacher took a look at the note. “Hurry up, get where you’re going!”

The teacher walked out and right as the door shut Annabeth heard paper moving.

“This is an excellent forgery,” One of the Heathers said as she tore the paper away from the girl. “Who are you?”

“Veronica,” The girl said. “Sawyer”

“I crave a boon.” Veronica stuttered

“What boon?” Heather said.

“Let me sit with you at lunch, just once! No talking necessary-“ Veronica quickly said. “If people think you guys tolerate me they’ll leave me alone!”

With those sentences alone Annabeth realized how popular these three girls were and how much power they had.

The three Heathers started laughing as Veronica explained. “I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes”

“How about prescriptions?” Annabeth heard one of the Heathers say.

She heard a brief “Shut up Heather” and “Sorry Heather”

“For a greasy little nobody you do have good bone structure.” The Heathers tried complimenting her.

“And a symmetrical face,” she heard the yellow one say. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I’d have matching halves.” The girl showed with hand movements. “That’s very important!”

“You could stand to lose a few pounds” The green girl insulted.

“And you know, this could be beautiful,” Heather looked at Veronica. “Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we’re on our way. Get this girl some blush, and Heather I need your brush! Let’s make her beautiful!”

Annabeth heard an excited “Okay!” before the clatters of makeup bags and accessories.

God, would this be an excessively long school year..

 

 

**So, thoughts so far? By the time I post this there will be several chapters already written so stay tuned for when I post those!**


	2. Big Fun (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Big Fun but changed a bit and from Annabeth’s perspective fight me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading is something that doesn’t work for me so if there’s any mistakes I’m sorryyyy-

Annabeth got to class soon after. Normally she would’ve gotten detention but the teacher let her off since it was her first day. The rest of the school hours went pretty good.

The next day at lunch was surprising.

The students went up to the doorway and made the lunch tray formation for the Heathers to walk through. Everything was fine until someone pointed out a girl walking after them.

“Heather, Heather, Heather, and someone!” She heard them say with jealousy.

“Heather, Heather, Heather, and a babe!” So it was a girl?

Billions of thoughts raced through Annabeth’s mind and there was only one person that had that type of connection with the Heathers. Veronica.

“Veronica?” A girl called out.

She knew it. The popularity and fame would be a part of that innocent girl. It would corrupt her and force her to change. Annabeth felt bad for her.

The rest of lunch was normal, Percy and Annabeth talked with J.D. to learn more about the students and who they were. He told them about who to avoid and who to be nice to. This boy was helpful.

 

Lunch ended. Annabeth saw Veronica quickly getting up from the table and leaving. The Heathers quickly said their goodbyes but something was up.

 

Annabeth noticed Red Heather, Chandler she presumed, stared off at Veronica as she left. Annabeth recognized the look from experience. The look of true love. She wondered how that would work in a school of homophobic teens.

The next day at lunch Percy said that he was invited to a party at Ram Sweeney’s house.

”Yeah, I got one too,” Annabeth was confused. “Why would they invite us though? We’re barely even known by the teachers here.”

“Maybe he just needs more people to fill the empty spaces,” J.D. jumped into the conversation. “I got one too.”

“Maybe.” Annabeth replied.

Annabeth got to her apartment to see Percy already there. They decided to live together to save money, seeing as they were being funded by their mortal parents and money was not really an easy thing these days.

“We need to get ready for that party.” Percy explained. “Being late to our first party isn’t exactly the best impression.”

 

“I’ve seemed to finally get some sense into your actions” Annabeth giggled.

 

“Yep-“

They arrived with decent looking clothes. They weren’t really big on the “You are what you wear” so their clothes weren’t the best.

They walked into the house and what they saw was pretty much horrifying.

Tons of drunk teenagers roaming around the house, either drinking more, smoking, or making out.

“This is just sad.” Annabeth barely heard Percy say.

“I guess we just try to stay sober and avoid any bad communication” Annabeth looked around, hoping her plan would work.

“Yep- I’m going to go see if they have drinks that don’t involve alcohol” Percy said as he looked around before walking off.

Annabeth walked around soon after walk into low and behold, J.D.

“I see you came,” J.D. said sarcastically. “This place is just a hellhole full of teenage drunks”

“Oh wow! I just noticed,” Annabeth replied with several hints of sarcasm. “Yeah, this place is a rip.”

J.D. nodded his head in agreement as they watched the extremely drunk teen boys trying to hit on half sober girls.

Annabeth was thinking about leaving until she saw three girls. They were dressed in red, yellow, and green.

It took a few seconds but Annabeth recognized them as the Heathers.

She was starting to get a grasp on the last names but it was a bit confusing.

 

**Red=Chandler**

**Yellow=McNamara**

**Green=Duke**

 

The list was correct, she just needed to keep it in her head. It would’ve been easy since children of Athena grasped and remembered subjects easily.

Back to the main subject at hand, McNamara seemed drunk. She was slurring and grasping onto Duke’s shoulder for support. A bit closer inspection and it looked like Duke was actually enjoying being so close to McNamara.

Chandler looked annoyed, probably because Veronica was flirting with a senior that was getting a bit too handsy.

Annabeth saw Percy walking over with a solo cup in his hand. He had somehow found water and started up a conversation with Annabeth and J.D. so others wouldn’t try to butt in and take away someone from their mini group.

“I see Duke making heart eyes at McNamara-“ Annabeth blurred out, grinning.

J.D. sighed with a look of defeat and passed over a 5 dollar bill to Percy.

“hA, HA-“ Percy broke into a fit of laughter. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Annabeth asked. “Did you guys seriously bet that Duke would fall for her?”

J.D. nodded and looked at his money with a sad yet slightly sarcastic face.

Annabeth looked around to see Duke glaring at her. Apparently the green clad girl had heard their conversation and wasn’t as happy as before.

The party went a bit well afterwards until everyone suddenly quieted down.

Chandler and Veronica were in an argument. Everyone turned and watched as Veronica stormed off.

Annabeth had thought of this. Something would happen and Veronica would break off from the clique. Normal for high school.

She wondered what would happen to the girl the next day as their mini group left to get some actual sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters coming soon lmao  
> -Break

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I’m orphaning this work because I’m not going to continue it for more than 2 chapters because I’ve lost most interest in this work, and I suck at writing, oops.


End file.
